Abby's Halloween nightmare
Summary Knowing her sister gets freaked out easily, Sariah makes up a story about a serial killer that is running around adventure bay. Hearing this, Abby becomes terrified! But she puts on her costume and heads off to school. But she can't focus, all she can think about is the serial killer. Some crazy things start happening, and Sariah starts to wonder if there really is a serial killer... Characters Abby Blaze Ridge Sariah Morgan Brennan Xander Phoenix Anya Daniel (Eco's Fursona) Story Abby yawned and stretched as she woke up. She laid down smiling at the ceiling. Today was Halloween! And not just Halloween, but also her birthday! She couldn't wait for the day to begin! She got up and got her costume on for school. Just because she was 15 didn't mean she was gonna give up on Dressing up anytime soon. Then she realized her mistake. She wasn't 15, she was 16! She raced down the stairs and charged into the kitchen. It had a simple layout, the only thing that really stood out in room was a table that looked alot like the thing a bar tender would work at. Her parents were no where to be seen, but they did leave a note for her. Abby walked over to it and removed the magnet that held it in place. Abby read the note silently. 'Dear Abby, We are sorry we couldn't make it, but a business call came up and it was very urgent. We love you and hope you have a happy Halloween/Birthday. We will celebrate when we get back. Love, mom and dad' After finishing the note, Abby sighed. It wasn't a big surprise that they weren't here, they nearly always wasn't! But Abby had hoped they could have made it for the most important birthday of her life! She turned 16! Isn't that important to them? Things wouldn't be the same with just her siblings. She then noticed a box on the counter. She opened it to see six quaint little pumpkin shaped donuts sitting inside. Two for her and her siblings. "Hey Abby. What's wrong with your fur? Oh yeah, I forgot. You always look this way." A nasty voice called from behind. ''speaking of siblings... ''Abby thought to herself. "Hello Sariah." Abby sighed. Sariah smirked at her, then her eyes fell on the note in her hands. "Mom and Dad aren't here are they? " Sariah asked, although Abby couldn't tell if there was boredom or sadness in that tone of voice. "Nope. They had a business call." Abby told her. Sariah shrugged, but Abby could see she was mad. "Hi Abby! Happy birthday!" A friendly voice called. Abby turned towards it to see her little brother at the door grinning ear to ear. "Hey Jole! How are you this morning? " Abby asked him. "I'm great! How does it feel to be 16? Your lucky. Now you can get a car! I won't be 16 for forever! " Jole groaned. "It won't be ''forever, ''just six years." Abby pointed out. "Yeah, but by then you'll be 22! And in college! I want to be 16 now while your still here!" Jole told her. ''work in progress.. '' Category:Abby's stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fursonas